


Wrestlers, Assemble!

by sixnumbers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wrestling AU of our MCU Avengers. Sam's the newbie, Steve's the past Olympian, Brock's a surly heel, Bucky is more of an easily-annoyed one, Thor can't make up his mind, and Natasha's the Stark Wrestling Women's Champion.</p><p>Bruce and Clint narrate this madness, and Phil Coulson? He's the ref.</p><p>Tony's the head, Pepper's the CEO, and Nick Fury is retired and loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Falcon Flies

**Author's Note:**

> I made this Wrestling AU fic a while ago. I definitely plan to write more installments, but they weren't coming naturally in one single fic. My next step is to incorporate all the ladies that are also wrestlers (Maria, Natasha, and Misty are coming to mind immediately).

“And our challenger for the night…”

He stops just before the opening, far enough away so that the crowd doesn’t see him jumping in place to get the blood flowing. It was all planned out. Sam was gonna take down Brock no problem. Well...The Falcon was gonna take down Crossbones, of course, and have his signature move be the cherry on top.

“The Falcooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn!”

Who was announcing tonight? It wasn't a voice he recognized too well. He took the thought out of his head while he got around the corner and saw the packed arena. Thousands of people. It still was a thrill. One little Black boy was holding a “UNLEASH THE FALCON” sign, written in big red marker and his logo next to it. He saw more wearing red and white t-shirts, red wings, and holding more signs. He struts down the ramp with a massive smile. He veers toward the gates and high-fives a few fans, fist bumps a few with waiting hands. They vary from kids to men, and he spots a very pretty woman wearing a t-shirt with his face. That might take getting used to.

He saw Brock waiting, cracking his knuckles and adjusting his mask. Brock turns and nods sinisterly, which Sam wasn’t sure was possible until now. Though it’s all an act, he still comes home bruised and busted up. Especially with Crossbones.

He got under the ropes and shrugged off the robe, and a swell of high-pitched screams reverb through the arena. Sam smiled, stretching out just for show. He didn’t like to let his female fans down. From across the way, Rumlow mouthed “You ready, Wilson?” Sam nodded. The ref for the night, Phil Coulson, stepped in the middle of the ring and the two approached.

“I’m not gonna say anything new to either of you. You got the rules down, right? No illegal holds, no blood, don’t try to gouge an eye out...all that.”

“Got it.”

“Can do”, Crossbones muttered.

Phil nodded.

“Let’s get this show going.” Phil clapped his hands and stepped aside.  The bell rang. Sam grinned.

___________

Steve Rogers is Captain America, and he’s doing a damn good job of representing all 48 continental states, Alaska, and Hawaii. His record is 20-1-3, which he hopes to not turn into any other matching years he’ll live to see. He's got a gold medal from years ago, and too many titles under his belt. It's mainly an accident. He just doesn't give up.

After his last defeat in a tag team match with Sam against James Barnes (Winter Soldier) and Thor Odinson (Mr. O, in probably the oddest matchup ever), he was aiming to not lose so badly anymore. He’s backstage icing his leg while he watches the TV in the locker room. He already knows Sam’s the winner, he’s the face and Brock will get his chance next month to take him down.

Steve can’t help but smile as Sam flexes for show. That cocky motherfucker. He looked good. He tried not to think about much more than that. The last thing he needed was a reminder of...well, too many long nights he spent _thinking_ about Sam.

But he does think about the first time he saw Sam. His reflexes were quick as he ducked his sparring partner, going for his legs to take out his footing.

“What do you think of the guy”, asked Tony. Both of them stood in the corner of the gym, while a handful of other guys watched and murmured. “You’re the figurehead here.”

“Oh, so I’m like the Queen of England? People want my opinion, but I don’t do a damn thing.”

“You can say that, but you do plenty. Like keep people packing stadiums.”

“More than likely they’re hoping to see Bruce flip his shit, or Rumlow demolish someone.”

Tony made a dismissive noise. “Please. They’re wearing red, white, and blue. They love you, Steve. And money don’t buy love, but that love gets me a lot of money.”

“Ever the capitalist”, Steve says with a eyeroll.

“Hey, hey! That puts money in your pocket, too.”

“Which I mainly give away. I’m beyond comfortable, and I’ve been ducking that raise for a good...year now?”

Tony shakes his head. “You didn’t tell me about Wilson.”

“He’s great. You know that, you’ve _looking_ at the guy. Fast, strong, arrogant but great face material. I don’t know what else you’re hung up on.”

“We don’t have many Black guys since Rhodes retired. We’ve got Gabe...man is he something...Big T is popular enough, but he might be gone soon to marry that singer...what’s her name??”

“Ororo.”

“Yeah, wants to settle down. Have kids, maybe, before he gets too much head trauma...”

“Who else you interested in?”

“Most of the new ones are already signed up elsewhere. My hands are tied in that sense. Sam’s a free agent.”

Steve nodded, smiling. “Then it's settled. Snap him up before someone else does.”

Steve looked at Sam again, pinning his partner with an unmistakable glee. He’s glazed in sweat, his manager tossing him a towel. He wiped off his face and seemed to catch Steve’s eye. The two men smiled at each other, and Steve felt a spark in his chest for no reason.

Steve jumped back in the present, watching Sam get tossed onto the canvas. Sam hesitates, recovering before he jumped back up and punched Brock, kneeing him in the stomach for finality. Brock falls on the floor and Sam climbs to the top rope.

“Yes, yes!” Steve shouted.

Sam spreads his arms and jumps off onto Brock. There was nothing as gorgeous as watching Sam take flight.

__________________

James Barnes is at home, oddly enough, leg in a cast. He probably should practice that twist better next time. Pulled muscles are shit. It at least gives him a chance to eat pizza and watch the show like a normal person. Bruce kept up with the color commentary.

“Falcon’s getting under Bonsey’s skin and it is beautiful, folks. Two well-matched men who aren’t the cleanest fighters...but that’s what we’re here for, right?”

James is typically The Winter Soldier, the biggest heel to Steve’s Captain America. Well, the biggest heel in Stark Wrestling, period. In the 10 year history since Tony Stark took over, there has been none more vicious, conniving, and backstabbing as him. Red Skull came before him, but people liked his comradery with his manager/hype man Zola. But, he was pretty proud of that legacy. He’s fought Steve at least fifteen times, six were tag teams with Mr. O or Crossbones. But Brock was too wild to tag-team with, nearly knocked him out twice in the match. Mr. O was a goody-two-shoes heel, more pompous and stuck up than Winter’s viciousness and venom.

And like every heel, he had inexplicable fans. Mainly women, if he thought about it. Why they’d be interested in him is baffling. Yes, as James, he was pretty easy going, not unpopular with women but they were nothing like the fangirls (and boys). He’s seen so much fanart of his eyeliner phase he wish he could nuke it from eternity. But they were devotees, and he cared about them in some strange way. If he was honest, he’d already taken a few of them to his hotel room on the road. Fans were enthusiastic partners.

From his pocket, his phone chimed in with Mr. Odinson’s theme. What the hell did this guy want?

“Barnes.”

“Hey. Are you at home?”

“Where the hell else I’d be with a bum leg?”

“Therapy.”

James made an annoyed noise.

“Jane and I wanna come by.”

“Not really in the mood to socialize, sorry. Talk later.”

And James hung up. It was a dick move, but he was really in no mood to deal with a overly-smoochy couple. And Mr. O and Jane, an actress who showed up infrequently to announce, were definitely going to third-wheel him at his own house.

James didn’t bother much with dating. He had his eyes set on Black Widow, who he’d only really had spoken to a handful of times. He was trying to get her to be a tag-team partner in a Girls & Boys fight, but she said she’d think it over. Though the answer was 'yes', she got knocked out a month before the fight because of her hand injury.

And then Stark canceled the whole thing. James swore he did that on purpose.

James turned his attention back to the TV and took another square of pizza. Crossbones had Falcon writhing on the ground, and Brock was about to swandive to a body slam. Sam rolled out of the way before that, and Brock hit the canvas.

James hissed and covered his mouth.

_______________

Sam took a deep breath, air feeling like it struggled in and out of his lungs. He heard Brock mutter “son of a bitch” as he crawled back up on his feet, coughing.

Sam stood up and held up his arms, balled his hands into fists.

“Falcon’s still got air under his wings”, Bruce said with an obvious glee to his voice.

“Let’s see how well he flies”, Clint added.

The two men circle the ring, sizing each other up before Brock runs toward him, grappling him and pinning him again, shin on Sam’s chest. His crotch is wide open, and Sam knees Brock, pushes him off. Brock stumbles back, onto the ground, and Sam gets up, shakes himself off. The crowd roars. Someone starts chanting “Redwing!”

Oh, they want _Redwing_?

The crowd shout intensifies, and Brock, trying to get up but failing, breathing too hard, seems ripe for the picking. Sam tries to surprise him, but Brock’s got more fight than he lets up. The two grapple, Sam fighting for control against the other man, all muscles and tense violence. Brock leaves his armpits too open and Sam takes an arm and twists it to Brock’s back. Sam’s other arm gets around his neck.

“And here it is, Falcon’s Redwing! That will have you flying to dreamland”, Bruce says worriedly.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”, Clint said in awe.

Sam holds it, holds Brock’s neck tight and holds his arm, and Brock blearily taps out before finally passing out. The bell dings again and Sam is deemed winner of the match. Phil lifts up his arm as he still kneels on the canvas, and the crowd screams. Brock still lays on the mat, camera rushing in to zoom in on his sleeping body.

 


	2. The Black Widow Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, decides to visit some of her besties. She's a lot softer than people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've created a monster
> 
> So I added another chapter because...yeah? This is still within the same day. I'll write other stories to go in this series, but didn't want to leave the potential for this story.

“Nice fight, Wilson.”

“Natasha!”

Sam couldn’t help but give her a big hug. He smelled like...well, a man after a big fight. He was a bit sweaty, too, but she didn’t mind. She was wearing sweats anyway. It was her first time back since she messed up her hand, which was months ago. She was lucky it was only a short drive to Jersey from Manhattan, where she was centralized. Sam and Steve took to DC and Brooklyn, respectively. She had enjoyed the vacation, but was getting a little bored at home and was over barely getting out the house. Stark wasn’t confident enough to have her back in the ring until next week. Fine by her. She was still getting paid her licensing deal with MusclePro for Her.

“I didn’t expect to see you back so soon. Wrist injuries are the worst.”

She nods. “I was getting restless.” And she was. Wrist injuries meant that she could barely take a shower without pain. And all her usual hobbies, like vulgar needlepoint and ju-jitsu, were off the table while she recovered. She had at least caught up with some of her favorite shows, was still allowed to do 'light yoga' and managed to watch some old fights of hers to figure out how to get better.

“I can imagine. I took time off from boxing to try and gain back some braincells and barely made it two weeks. Three months…must have been torture.”

“It got to the point where even _Maria_ was getting sick of me. And she’s the last person to get sick of-”

“That voice sounds familiar.”

Natasha turned and saw Steve coming up, preparing to be picked up into another strong hug. She had to laugh. It was kinda fun to deal with the big guys now and again.

“How’s the wrist?”

She turned her arm around a few times, jokingly investigating it. “Getting close to 100 percent, but not there yet. I’m not going back in the ring for another week, to be safe.”

“Oh, really?” Sam quirked his eyebrows. “Who against?”

“Sharon...as usual.”

“She’s been fighting with Jean for a bit since you’ve been gone. I think it's kinda boring, but the fans have been going nuts for it on the message boards.”, Steve added.

“Some people like a longer catfight”, Natasha added with a smirk. "Anyone still here?"

"Not sure about Rumlow. You might have some luck finding Pepper", Sam chimes in. "Misty's cleared out, so has Sharon. I'm never too sure where Scott and Logan go."

Natasha nods, and pats Sam's shoulder. "Then I guess I'll see you fellas later."

\---------

There's a knock on the door, and Pepper wonders who it could be. She isn't expecting Tony, or...anyone, really. She's in the private box seats, way above the ruckus of the crowd. Her tolerance for the scent of the arena was very low tonight, given how hot it's been. The night was over, finally, and fans were clearing out the arena. Most would just head home, she knows, but a few others would anxiously try and get an autograph or selfie with their favorite wrestler. Pepper was usually last to leave. She was glad she took her time, or else Natasha would have been knocking on a door to an empty room.

“Hey," she whispers, opening the door fully. "How's the injury?”

“Healing alright”, Natasha starts, walking in and down the tiny step to the main floor. “Not going back out there until next week.”

“Smart. Take your time.”

“I've already taken too much of it. I'm so restless, and I can't call you half the time because you're here.”

“That's what being the CEO means during the summer”, Pepper responds, chuckling lightly. “You look good.”

“Not getting pummeled every week will do that.”

“I would offer to let you sit, but there's probably going to be cleaning crew coming soon.”

“What would they need to clean,” Natasha says, looking around. “You've barely even touched the champagne.”

“Tony's idea. I don't really like the stuff. I'm more of a tequila sunrise kinda gal.”

“Well then”, and Natasha shifts onto one leg, hands on hips, “does the CEO wanna hang out with me? We've got a lot to catch up on. I know this bar not too far out...and it's 'ladies drinks half off' night.”

“Of course I do. And you owe me a hug.”

Pepper smiles, wrapping the other woman in her arms and putting her head on top of hers.

“This just makes me envious, you know”, Natasha murmurs.

“Try shoe shopping for size 11 pumps, we'll talk 'envious'.”

Natasha laughs, an earnest laugh Pepper doesn't hear much, and she hugs her tighter.

\---------

Tony isn't usually at the matches his team sets up. Pepper might be. But him? Not a lot.

But it was an exception tonight. It was Jersey. He had a private jet. It was no big deal. Tony walks into the men's locker room, and finds it surprisingly empty. Save for one Mr. Steve Rogers, packing up his suit and inexplicably shirtless.

“Steve!”

“What's up, Stark?” Steve pulled on his blue shirt before he even looked up at Tony.

“Show's over, Cap. What are you still here for?”

“Waiting for Wilson, he's still in the shower. I didn't even have a real bout tonight...Why'd you make me come over here anyway?”

“Good luck charm. Wilson fights better when you're around.”

Steve laughs. And not in a 'that's cute' way. In an 'you're an idiot' way.

“Sam fights great with me in or out of the building. Look at the time he was in Atlanta. That was amazing.”

Tony isn't serious, especially not now. The real reason Cap was invited was because he originally was gonna fight Big T, but the writers changed it last minute. Tony didn't want to lose any potential fans who came for Cap, so he made an appearance earlier to talk shit in the ring.

“Mainly joking, you know that. He's my best fighter. And when you two pair up”, and Tony makes a motion like two atoms smashing together, “it's electric.”

“Thanks. We've got good chemistry.” Steve smiles a little easier. That's what Tony liked to see. “Natasha's somewhere around her if you wanna attempt finding her.”

“That woman is more stealthy than a ninja,” he mutters, turning around.

“She knows _ju-_ jitsu, not _nin_ jitsu”, Steve shouts from behind.

Tony heads for the box seats, where Pepper said she would be, but finds all of them locked or mid-cleaning. He guesses dinner plans were out.

 


	3. Jane Wants (More) Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Foster isn't a third wheel, but no one else wants to be with her and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i've left this unupdated for a while, but honestly? i love this story, and none of my long runners are that popular. it's my favorite pet project :3

Jane Foster was less of an actress and more of a scientist. Which no one attempted to understand. She was kinda bored with it. So, yeah, 'actress'. She's only been in about five movies. Her last one, _Shadow's Cove_ , did break a box office record for the best opener in November. Two years ago.

Thor is busy eating his servings of crunchy roll sushi, all spread out in front of him, after he finished his egg rolls and drunken noodles. While he's using chopsticks, he was semi-causing a scene. The bus boys were all wondering who the hell they were, if her Cantonese wasn't too rusty.

It was nice that there weren't any wrestling fans at this place tonight. They'd all be at sports bars or in the comfort of their own homes. Thor's not a fellow scientist, and in the end, is and will be a wrestler until he gets too hurt to go back into the ring. But people underestimate Thor, and the other wrestlers, because they're all big bodies or catchprhases. Which is why no one believes Thor used to work IT, to the point he stopped including it in his bios.

“I'm guessing James didn't want us over post-dinner?”

“Nope.” He takes two rolls at once in his chopsticks, chewing then slowly. “You know how he is,” he says after he swallows his food.

“Well, if he'd just talk to Natasha, he wouldn't be by himself when we all hang out.”

He chuckled. “Natasha is terrifying to him. Do you know how long it took for him to ask to be his tag-team partner?”

“Longer than we've been dating?”

“Not quite”, he says, stopping his eating to checking his phone. “Two months. He kept dragging his feet.” He clears his throat, and puts on the best impression of James' voice. “What if she says no? I'll look like a big idiot. I gotta reputation!”

“I'm almost positive he didn't say that.”

“Pretty close”, Thor says slyly.

“We could call your brother.”

Thor groaned and shook his head.

“Not in the mood.”

“Alright. Sif and Darcy?”

Thor shook his head.

“They're out of town.”

Jane sighs, and Thor looks up from his screen with a worried look.

“You seem upset you're just with me tonight.”

“I just like to see other people, too.”

Thor reaches over, taking her hand in his and stroking her palm. It's enough to calm her a little. She smiles warmly and intertwines their fingers, marking the lines of his palm with her fingernail.

"I'm sorry. How about this--" and he puts down his chopsticks, looking into her eyes. Jane knows that look: he's about to give a great, romantic idea on what they could do together. "We finish up here, and we go home, and I run you a hot bath?"

Jane smirks. "That all?"

"Well, whatever else you'd be interested in doing, I'd love to hear it."

She bursts into a grin, and leans over to take a roll of sushi. Thor looks confused at first, until Jane adds "Just helping us 'finish up'."

 


	4. Sam and Steve Make Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's a sucker for him.

Sam finally finishes his shower, just as Steve's finishing packing up. He's back in his well-tailored grey suit, with blue shirt to compliment. He looks every bit as GQ as Brock jokingly calls him.

“Waitin' for me?”

“Something like that, yeah. Don't like leaving people alone.”

“I'm a big boy”, Sam responds with a laugh. He swears Steve looks him over, feeling suddenly aware that he's just wearing a towel. Steve's seen him in less, so he puts the towel aside. He opens his locker and pulls out his duffle, digging around for clean underwear. Steve's contently back to checking his phone, as if he didn't want an eyeful of what Sam was packing.

“Anything interesting?” Sam smirks as he finally slips on the boxer briefs.

“You're trending,” Steve answers with a smile. “Wrestleguy2013 says 'Falcon kicked some boney ass tonight'.”

“Sure did. I know I will not live that down. Brock's gonna have me down hard in our next bout.”

“baddiebella says 'Falcon could get it'.”

“Oh? That's how it is? You gonna read thirst tweets at me?”

Steve laughs, still scrolling on his phone, but giving Sam a quick glance. “That's how it is! God, you should see my mentions after a bout. Marriage proposals like mad. Gay men love me.”

“The ones that talk about your ass are probably the funniest. You don't _have_ an ass.”

Steve puts his phone away and laughs. “I'm sorry, what? Just because I wasn't blessed with _that_ ”, and Steve makes a gesture to Sam's perky butt, "doesn't mean it's not great."

“Not everyone can handle this responsibility”, he adds with a cheeky grin. Steve gives it an approving glance as Sam cups it and adjusts the legs of his underwear. If Steve is flirting with him, it's fun. If he's just joking around, it's still fun. He doesn't see a lose to this situation.

“Whatever,” Steve says with faux indignance. “You hungry? I was gonna go to this burrito place not too far from here.”

“In a suit?”

“Why not?" Steve grins. "They invented dry cleaning for a reason.”

“True, true. Want some company?”

“Wouldn't be telling you otherwise. And Brock turned me down earlier, said he had some other shit to do.”

“Well, then, he's missing out.”

Steve's glimmers slightly at the statement, trying to hide a smile by looking at the floor. Sam can only think of how big of a dork he is.


End file.
